DESCRIPTION: The specific goals of the planning (Phase I) proposal are to (1) organize, plan, and develop an institutional strategy to establish a RIMI Center that will enhance biomedical research infrastructure; (2) establish and enhance collaborative agreements with institutions granting doctoral degrees in the health sciences that encourage the participation of students in these doctoral programs; and (3) develop a strategy for enhancing student research. These goals will be achieved by identifying and evaluating research strengths and weaknesses, by prioritizing research infrastructure need, by creating plans to foster faculty and student research development, and by establishing formal agreements with research-intensive Ph.D. granting institutions. This proposal envisions three primary activities to achieve these goals and objectives: (1) the Advisory Committee assessment of strengths and weaknesses of research infrastructure and the development of the strategic plan; (2) the investigation of facilities and collaboration- building visits by faculty to participating Ph.D. granting institutions; and (3) the proposed development of the pilot projects selected for Phase II.